Lurking in Shadows
by Smileeface
Summary: Soon she’ll trust him enough to come to him for help. Until then he lurks in the shadows, always vigilant, always watching, always protecting…her.


Title: Lurking in Shadows  
Author:SmileeFace  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairings: Chloe/Oliver, Chloe/Lois(Bonding), Clark/Lois?  
Rating: Right now PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.  
Ships: Chlollie and Clois

A/N: WIP... Taking place during season 8 with some changes: Davis has not entered the picture. Jimmy left Chloe after he got out of the hospital. And Chloe is working for Oliver and the League. Chloe has also developed some hard core relationship commitment issues. Lois is having issues with Clark and is having coffee with her favorite cousin.

From the shadow a lone figure watched silently as two women, so completely opposite in appearances sat together having coffee and a glorious day in Metropolis. They had been having a friendly but heated discussion.

"Look Lois, not all love stories have a happy ending." Chloe said exasperatedly as she took a sip of her now cooling coffee.

"Right Chloe, but in the same respect not all love stories start out the same way either." Who would have ever had thought that Lois Lane intrepid reporter was a closet romantic.

"I know, I know," Chloe waved her hand in dismissal, "I told myself when Jimmy left me that it was just the end of our chapter together. My story is far from over, but I'm not sure if I want love to enter this chapter of my life."

"Chloe, haven't you learned anything?" Lois huffed just before she took a sip of her tepid coffee. "When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that you can NOT control who you fall in love with. Look at me…who would have ever thought that I would follow in your and Lana's shoes and fall head over heels in love with a farm boy. A FARM BOY, Chloe! Come on…I am LOIS LANE. I do NOT go for hay loving, 'yes ma'm, no ma'm types. No, I go for the hot, rebel, aggressive men who take charge. How is it possible that _**I**_ fall for a quiet, shy, broody guy who will NEVER move on from his first 'true' love?"

"Oh Lois," Chloe did not know whether to chuckle at her cousin's plight or sympathize, "Clark's an idiot when it comes to feelings. It's almost like intense feelings like love are alien to him." Both Lois and Chloe stared at each other at Chloe's unintentional pun and then giggled.

"Funny, you used the word 'alien' to describe Clark, Cuz. Was the pun intended or unintended." Lois chuckled.

"It was actually a slip of the tongue. When are you going to tell him that you know his secret, Lo?"

"Well, I'm waiting for the big dork to feel that I am trust-worthy enough to know. Is it so wrong for me to want him to 'want' to tell me instead of feeling that he HAS to tell me?"

"Lo! He is in love with you too, ya'know. He does 'want' to tell you. He just thinks that it's best for you not to know. He thinks it's safer this way."

"Well newsflash Cuz, I've known for quiet some time now. I mean seriously, HELLO! I lived with the Kents for over a year. I am not so dumb that I don't notice when someone who is sleeping starts floating in the air while he's supposed to be sleeping ON the couch. Oh and my all time favorite one is when he disappears…hello, he's there one second and goodbye, he's gone the next. Who does things like that? Oh I know, Clark does.

"Please, I am a reporter; it's in the job description to be nosy. And yes, I am nosy enough to sneak around and eavesdrop…even on friends and family. Let there be no secret unturned that Lois Lane can't uncover. Clark isn't at all as quiet about his secret as he thinks he is. Please, who can do farm chores in 10 minutes, ah yes, Clark can. I've also heard bits and pieces of whispered conversations…that's how I found out about him being an alien. Before I over heard you two talking, I just chalked his abilities up to good ole meteor rock infection. Ha, I'm surprised that I haven't begun to develop some weird ability because of all the time I've spent there." Both women laughed.

"Why don't you just let me tell him that you know, Lois? It could solve a lot of this angst you both have going on."

"No way, Cuz. No Freaking way. This has to be his choice otherwise; I'll always doubt that he trusts me. He has to choose me. I can't be with someone who will not choose to be with me. I will not be a substitute for anyone or anything. I deserve better than that."

"Wow Lo, you've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yes Chloe, I have. I've thought about this long and hard and I will not break on this. I just feel that he's…" Lois pause and leaned in closer to Chloe almost conspiringly, "that he is 'The One' Chlo." Lois leaned back in her chair looked directly at Chloe to make sure that Chloe knew that she was speaking the truth and not pulling her leg. Chloe blew out her held breath in acknowledgment that Lois was telling her something in complete and utter confidence. "He has to decide though, Chloe. He has to be the one to choose me, but there is a time limit on this too. I will not put my life on hold on the hopes that he will finally step up and for lack of a better word…pick…me. That's not how I roll. I am not the pinning damsel. I'm not going to wait for him to come around for ever. His time is almost up. If he doesn't make a move soon, I am going to move on and not look back. I will be sad for awhile but I will move on."

"Oh Lois, I am sorry that he's such a dunce."

"Look Cuz, I gave him a chance and he didn't take it. He left me sitting right here at this very coffee shop, waiting like an idiot. I'm through with chasing him. If he wants me, then let him come and get me. He will have to chase me now to get me.

"Ahh Cuz, as much as I don't want to go, I have to get back to the Planet. Smal…ahh, Clark and I have been partnered on a story. As much as I would love for him to do all the work while I could still receive half the byline; it's just not in me to do that. So, call me tonight and we'll do dinner. Love you." Lois said as she leaned down to kiss Chloe's cheek. In a whirl wind that is Lois, she was gone before Chloe could say, "OK, Bye."

Laughing, Chloe gathered her things together completely unaware of the dark eyes that followed her every movement. He watched from the shadows, lurking, bidding his time. It was his job, albeit self appointed, to protect her. He knows how fiercely she protects her independence. She would be furious with him if she knew of his presence. She was too important to him, to his team for him to let anything happen to her. The threats to her life that she had been receiving haven't been hidden from him as well as she thought. She may have been able to fool Clark but he saw the evidence with his own eyes. Chloe was in danger and she was keeping it from everyone she cared about. He marveled at how stubborn she could be, but then watched her fiery cousin walk briskly down the street and concluded that it must be genetic. He would not…could not let anything happen to her. So here he stood in the shadows like a criminal stalking his next victim, instead of standing beside her while she searches for clues on her own. Soon she'll trust him enough to come to him for help. Until then he lurks in the shadows, always vigilant, always watching, always protecting…her.

Tbc…


End file.
